Abused
by Beautiful Midnight
Summary: A PWP BDSM Romp between Farfarello and Schuldig


Author's Note: Dedicated to Hope, who got me into WK in the first place. Without you, I would have two less fish named Farfie. (Well, Farfie, and Farfie Jr.) Thank you for being such a good friend to me, and even though we have our differences, and we take turns being scary bitches, I luff ya. Mwah. -Mara  
  
The silver of the blade glittered in the darkness of the room as the taller man advanced towards the figure on the table. Smirking, they held up the knife as if to examine it, and ran their pale pink tongue along the sharpened edge. A drop of blood fell down to land on the captive's chest, as if to warn him of what was to come. "Are you ready?"  
  
--It's not the way you think that turns me on Last thing I wanna do is listen to you talk I don't wanna know what you're about I just want your dirty little mind and your dirty little mouth –  
  
Farfarello nodded, his eyepatch lying on the table beside him, his slender body strapped to the slots in the table cut crudely with a table saw, of all objects. How convenient. The scarred skin that covered his other eye looked slightly out of place compared to the glittering gold that was watching the redhead standing over him. "I'm ready." He licked his lips in anticipation, closing his good eye. He felt the knife press into his flesh, but didn't feel the pain.. He hadn't felt pain in a long time. It wasn't pleasurable, but it was nice to have someone else cut him.  
  
"We're hurting Him, Farf." Schuldig whispered into the Irishman's ear, chuckling as he saw Farfarello shiver in ecstacy.  
  
"Yes.."  
  
--I'm not the kind of boy to kiss and tell But the things I'd like to do with you, I really do well So call me just another pretty face But I'm just your bad, bad boy, so put me in my place  
  
Cause I just wanna be I just wanna be amused I just wanna be I just wanna be abused –-  
  
Schuldig watched the blood run down Farfarello's pale chest, smiling. He could see the pleasure on the other man's face – that, he could read like a book. His mind, however.. Ye gods, he could get lost in there . Literally. He tried to get through it once and passed out after only a few minutes.  
  
When he was on his meds, Farfie wasn't too bad, though. Not as crazy – if that were possible. He straddled the silver-haired boy's lap and raked his tongue up, collecting all of the blood and then leaning down, letting Farfarello's lips encircle the blood-coated tongue. Schu purred softly, closing his eyes. He could swear sometimes that they were vampires in another life...  
  
--So call me by somebody else's name Tell me that I oughta be, Better be ashamed The humiliation really gets me off I don't care if you cum, Just as long as you're on top—  
  
Again, he pressed the knife into Farfarello's chest, this time making a horizontal line, just below his nipples. Lazily, Farfie looked down, and giggled. "A cross.." He murmured, looking pleased.  
  
"Just for you."  
  
"I want to hear Him cry."  
  
"He will.. You make him tear his hair out in complete frustration.. Wonder where he went so wrong."  
  
"His own fault." He muttered, setting his jaw and obediently licking off the knife. "Mm.."  
  
"Yes, it is.." Schuldig murmured softly, trailing his slender fingers through the spiky silver hair. "Shall we continue?"  
  
"Please.."  
  
--Cause I just wanna be I just wanna be amused I just wanna be I just wanna be abused  
  
Yeah, I just wanna be, I just got to be used I just wanna be I just wanna be abused—  
  
Schuldig untied him and flipped him over, finally taking his own clothes off. A mistake, because now he had Farfie's blood on them. Ah well. They'd all learned fast enough what took blood out of clothes, and now it was no bother. Besides, it was Nagi's turn to do laundry that week. Let him worry about it.  
  
With a thrust of his hips, he pushed himself forward and up in one clean motion, taking the knife out of Farfarello's mouth and watching out of the corner of his eye at the blood dripping from his lips. Turning his head, Farfarello leaned back to catch the redhead in a heated kiss, letting his blood drip into the other's mouth.  
  
Schuldig moaned and made some smaller cuts down Farfie's arm, careful not to go too deep. He always worried that he might someday, and then where would he be? Farfieless, that's where. He wrapped his arms around Farfarello's waist, pulling him closer as their bodies came together roughly time and time again.  
  
--You can fuck with my head Leave marks on my neck Just as long as I'm tied to your bed Run your nails down my back They're sure to leave tracks To match my emotional scabs –  
  
Slowly, the knife was pried from Schuldig's grasp, and he felt it slice lightly across his arm – Farfie was always very careful about cutting Schu. He liked Schuldig, and didn't want to kill him. The German shivered, thrusting harder inside him and reaching down, his hand smeared with their mixed blood. He wrapped it around Farfarello's erection, jerking quickly and trying to bring them both to an orgasm.  
  
He didn't want to, but knew he had to breathe, and broke the kiss, licking his lips clean of blood. Farfarello's eye rolled back in his head, and he pressed his hips back towards Schuldig, panting harshly. With affection rather than lust, Schu pressed his lips to the side of Farfie's neck, nipping lightly and then placing several small kisses around the sensitive skin.  
  
This, for them, was making love.  
  
--Cause I just wanna be, I just wanna be used Yeah, I just wanna be I just wanna be abused  
  
I just wanna be, I just got to be amused I just wanna be I just wanna be abused –  
  
With a low cry, Schuldig yanked Farfarello even closer to him and released, trembling with lust. The Irishman tossed his head back, resting it on Schuldig's shoulder, and climaxed, slumping against him and trying to catch his breath. Both their hearts were pounding, and they moved in for another kiss.  
  
There was a knock at the door, and an annoyed sigh.  
  
"Come on, you guys. It's time to go." Came Nagi's voice from behind the door. Schuldig groaned.  
  
"Brat. We're coming."  
  
"We already did." Farfarello let out a low giggle, and Schu couldn't help but laugh.  
  
"Pervert." He muttered, pulling out of him and giving him one last kiss. "We better go clean up."  
  
Grinning softly, Farfie nodded again, and followed him towards the shower. "Think he'll come in after us?"  
  
"Let him. I've always wanted a threesome anyway." He took Farfie's hand and pulled him in as he turned on the hot water. They'd just get dirty again anyway, so what better place than the shower?  
  
--Feel like gettin' abused, yeah... Feel like gettin' abused, yeah.. Feel like gettin' abused, yeah..—  
  
Note: The song is "Abused" by J. Englishman 


End file.
